The Universe’s Greatest Dad
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Halloween present for KatherineLovesTF! It’s Father’s Day and both Bumblebee and Smokescreen want to surprise the one mech they truly care about. Lots of father-son fluff included! May be too sweet and cute for readers!


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen as a birthday gift to her (and my) best friend KatherineLovesTF. Happy birthday!! This ones for you! So sit back, relax, have some birthday cake and enjoy this thing!**

**Warning: extremely sweet father-son fluff!**

**The Universe's Greatest Dad**

It was that time of day in June: Father's Day. A few days prior when the Bots had the kids over, they were excited to tell their guardians about the upcoming holiday. Obviously the Autobots has no idea what Father's Day was. But after a brief explanation, they had a better understanding of what was so special about that day for many human families.

After hearing about the yearly holiday, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen realized that they, too, could join in the celebration. Since they both had a close father-son relationship with Optimus Prime, they decided to take part in Father's Day by showing just how much they loved him.

They wanted to plan and suprise him with something special, but they didn't know where to start. And then Smokescreen suggested they make cards for him since that was the traditional thing humans did for someone they truly cared about.

But they also wanted to make it a surprise. So, on the day before Father's Day, both younglings pulled the rest of the team aside to tell them about their secret suprise gift for Optimus. They convinced them to keep Optimus busy the next day so they could get everything ready. And once they had their cards for him done, they planned to leave it in Prime's room so he could see it right away. It was going to be the perfect Father's Day gift.

For the whole day, Bumblebee and Smokescreen locked themselves in Bee's room to make their cards for Optimus. They had a huge stack of paper, a larger long paper to make a banner, and plenty of colored pens and cans of paint for coloring.

Both younglings agreed that Smokey would be in charge of drawing and painting—since he proved to be a very good artist—while Bee supplied him with ideas on what to draw.

On the huge banner paper, they both planned to fill it with hand drawn pictures of their favorite moments with Optimus. In the center, was a large painted picture of the three snuggled up together and sleeping—their most favorite memory with him.

When the banner was painted, Smokescreen placed the still wet paper on the opposite side of Bee's room so it could dry and not be in their way.

Smokey wiped his forehelm. All that painting made him a little tired. But his hands were still covered in paint, so he ended up brushing a red stroke across his forehelm.

Bee giggled when he saw the bright red paint stroke on his forehelm. _"Oh Smokey."_

"What?"

_"You've got a little...a little paint right here." _Bumblebee tapped his forehelm.

"Bee, I've got paint _everywhere_," Smokescreen pointed out, gesturing to himself. He was right; his neck, arms, stomach, and legs were covered in paint splatters and brush strokes. "Let's just get this done so we can hide the stuff in his room."

While they were waiting for the banner to dry, they decided to use the spare time to make the cards for Optimus. Inside, they both wrote a sweet message to Prime. Bee wrote a paragraph long response thanking Optimus for raising and loving him, and never taking it back whenever he tested his patience or almost made him want to tear out his antennas in frustration.

Smokey also thanked Optimus in his card. He thanked him for always being there and comforting him whenever he was upset, or felt lost on the team. He wrote how since the first day he came to Earth and met him, he saw him as father figure. And every moment they spent together made him feel closer to him, and always gave him something to smile and look forward to the next day. He finished his response by saying how he can't imagine having anyone else acting and treating him with such kindness and compassion like he does every day.

To make the message feel really special, both younglings wrote "Dad" instead of "Optimus" on their cards. Smokescreen was a little hesitant at first, but wrote in anyway because he knew Prime wouldn't mind.

Finally, when everything was done, Bumblebee and Smokescreen gathered up all their gifts and hid them under Bee's berth in case Optimus came in. They ended pulling an all nighter and finished their Father's Day gifts almost around midnight. Luckily, it was a Saturday night and the whole team was given the day off the next day.

Feeling so tired from all the creative work, both young Bots felt like they were going to pass out at any moment. Smokescreen decided to sleep with Bumblebee—and he let him—so that way they could both wake up the next day and hide their gifts in Prime's room.

They both ended up snuggled against each other on the floor with their thermal blankets since Bee's berth wasn't big enough for both of them. And even though Smokey told him he could have the berth and he'll be just fine on the floor, Bee insisted he shouldn't have to sleep alone on the floor.

But even as they laid there in silence in the dark, neither of them could fall asleep. They were too anxious and excited for tomorrow to come.

Since they both knew they weren't going to sleep soon, they decided to try to tire themselves out by making a blanket fort and sharing funny stories with each other. Smokescreen was curious as to what sort of things Bee and Optimus would do together back on Cybertron and when he was still young when they came to Earth. So Bumblebee shared some of his favorite games and activities they would always do.

"So what's worse, when he turns into a Terrocon or when he's a Decepticon?" Smokescreen asked after Bumblebee finished his story.

_"Well that depends if it's day or night," _Bee answered. _"But they're both lose-lose situations. When he's a Terrocon, he pretends to eat you up until you're crying. And when he's a Decepticon, he just tortures you on your worst spot until you're crying."_

Smokey shuddered. "And you actually had _fun?_"

_"Well when you're little, everything's fun for you." _The scout grinned at his older Autobot brother. _"Even when you're nearly being tickled to death. It's actually fun. And Optimus is so silly when he does it! That's what makes it so fun."_

Smokescreen checked his internal clock. "Hey, it's almost one in the morning. We should get some recharge."

_"Okay. But wait. Before we go to recharge...what's your favorite memory with Optimus?"_

"What?"

_"Like, what's your favorite moment with him? What's your favorite moment that you've both had together?"_

"Oh. Well...I guess when I first met him. I was both nervous and excited to be standing right in front of him."

_"C'mon Smokey," _Bee pressed. _"A real moment; something special that you remember doing with him."_

Smokescreen pondered for a moment. "Oh! Now I've got one." Bumblebee snuggled closer to his brother. "It has to be that one time I was feeling very homesick. Prime knew something was wrong with me, and how different I was acting. So he came to my room one night and we talked about it. And after that, he not only cheered me up but made me less homesick."

_"Aw, that's sweet."_

"Yeah," Smokey nodded, remembering that day. "I never felt so relieved and comforted after that. But that's what I like about Optimus; he gets what you're going through, and is always there if you wanna talk. And he's just so understanding."

_"And that's what makes Optimus the best Dad in the universe."_

"You don't think he'll mind when he reads the card and sees how I called him 'Dad?'"

_"Smokey, _relax," Bee assured. _"He won't mind. Trust me. And if you don't believe him, he'll make you believe him. If you know what I'm saying."_

Smokescreen shivered and wrapped his blanket around him a bit tighter. He knew darn well what Bumblebee meant. Bee giggled at his reaction. "It's not funny!"

_"You're right, Smokey; it's not funny." _Bumblebee paused before blurting out, _"It's hilarious!"_

Smokey narrowed his glowing optics at his little brother. "Says you. _You _can't even last two seconds when someone tickles you. You're probably the most ticklish little Bot I know."

_"No I'm not!"_

"Yeah you are."

_"Am not!"_

"Are to!"

_"Am not!"_

"Are to!"

_"Am not!"_

"Okay, fine! Whatever you say." Grinning to himself, Smokescreen sneakily slipped his hand under the blankets until his fingers found the smooth surface of Bumblebee's tummy. He walked his fingers up and down the little scout's sides before slowly raking them across his belly. He smiled when he heard Bee start to shift around and let out clicking giggles.

_"Smokey-hee-hee-hee-hee! No! Stop tha-ha-ha-ha-hat!"_

"And you said you weren't ticklish," Smokescreen teased with a smirk.

_"Smokey sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!"_

When Smokescreen pulled his hand from under the blanket, he squeaked in surprise as Bumblebee suddenly attacked him back. The little scout slipped his hands under the blanket and right away tickled his stomach, and even reached higher for his underarms.

It soon became a small, playful tickle fight between the two. They ended up rolling around in their blankets so much to the point where they got tangled in the soft fabric.

Pretty soon, the playful fight used up their remaining energy and they both fell asleep while snuggling against each other. Smokescreen even had one arm wrapped around Bumblebee, holding him securely like a protective older brother.

**Early the next morning**

It was seven in the morning when Bee and Smokey woke up. They quickly and quietly gathered their gifts from under the berth. They did feel tired since neither of them got enough recharge, but they were more excited to know that today was finally Father's Day.

Quietly opening the door, the two peered into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. They heard the distant sounds of voices from the refueling lounge.

"Perfect," whispered Smokescreen. "They're all in the lounge. Which means we got time to decorate and leave the stuff out for Optimus."

_"Awesome. Let's go."_

Both younglings quietly made their way inside Optimus' room. Lucky for them, the door wasn't locked. Once inside, they quickly put up the banner on the wall and spread out their cards and drawings on the berth.

"There," said Smokescreen. "Is that all?"

_"Yup. Oh wait—" _Bumblebee pulled out a small container filled with sparkly dust.

"What's that?" Smokey asked, pointing to the container.

_"It's glitter," _Bee answered. He opened the container, grabbed a pinch full of sparkly glitter, and sprinkled it onto the cards and all over the large berth. _"There. Now it looks more pretty and sparkly." _The scout turned to Smokey and surprised him by flicking some glitter at his face.

"Aaah! Bee!" Smokey shielded his optics to prevent any glitter from getting in.

The little scout giggled like a child. _"Now your face is all sparkly."_

"Yeah. Thanks for the pixie dust, Bee," Smokescreen answered sarcastically.

_"Okay. So we put up the banner, the cards, and sprinkled some glitter. Everything's set?"_

Smokey nodded. "Yup. Now all we have to do is wait for Optimus to come in here so he sees our little surprise." Feeling tired all over again, both younglings yawned and rubbed at their optics. "You tired?"

_"Yeah," _Bee buzzed sleepily. _"I barely got any recharge last night. Hey, wanna take a nap in my room with me? It'll give Optimus a chance to look at all the stuff we left for him."_

"Good idea, Bee," Smokey replied, yawning again. He could barely keep his optics open.

As the two young bots were napping in Bumblebee's room, the rest of the Bots were finishing up their refuel that morning.

Optimus noticed that his two younglings weren't in the lounge. "Where's Bumblebee and Smokescreen? I thought they would be up already. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen them at all all day yesterday."

The rest of the Autobots all looked at each other and smiled. They knew about Bee and Smokey's suprise for Optimus, but they didn't want to spoil the surprise. But they did give Prime a hint as to where he should look for them: in his room.

When Optimus looked inside his room, he was surprised to find it all decorated. A large colorful banner was hung up on the wall filled with colorful pictures of all three of them. His berth was littered with cards and sparkly glitter.

He was wondering why his room was decorated all of a sudden. But once he read what was on the cards, he realized the reason. Today was the yearly Earth holiday Father's Day. And to participate in the celebration, Bumblebee and Smokescreen put together this whole surprise just for him.

While reading over both cards, Prime nearly teared up at the beautiful thoughtful messages. It tugged at his spark strings to know that both younglings loved him like a real father, especially Smokescreen. Up to this point, he had no idea just how much they were willing to prove how much they loved him.

Looking up at the banner, Optimus smiled as he saw the many painted pictures that portrayed past memories with him and his younglings. But the one that caught his optic the most was the one in the middle; the one that showed the three of them snuggled together and sleeping.

This was truly the best gift Optimus had ever received in his entire life. He decided to keep the banner up since it was so beautiful and well drawn.

Tucking the cards in his desk drawer, he went to go thank his little ones for the amazing gifts and happiness they gave him that morning.

**In Bumblebee's room**

Bee and Smokey were still napping peacefully, even when Optimus entered the room. He was suprised to see them both on the floor covered in thermal blankets. But taking a closer look, he saw how Smokescreen had paint splatters on his face, and a bright red brush stroke on his forehelm.

They looked so cute sleeping cuddled together, and Optimus didn't have the spark to disturb them. So he simply sat there on the ground watching them sleep, waiting patiently for them to wake up.

It didn't take long until both young bots stirred from their sleep. They both blinked sleepily and stretched before realizing how Optimus was right in front of them.

They were both wondering if he saw their presents for him, but they couldn't tell because Prime kept a straight blank face.

"Good morning," he said. "I see you two accidentally slept in."

"Kind of," said Smokescreen.

"The reason I came here is because I wanted to talk to you two individually about something. Smokescreen, will you please wait in your room for a few minutes?"

Smokey nodded and quietly left Bee's room. He was anxious to know if Optimus saw their gifts or not, but he was more anxious to know what exactly he wanted to talk to them about. _Does he want to talk about the gifts we left him? Or is he mad that we slept in this morning? Or...what if he's mad about the presents?_

Bee felt the same too. He couldn't read the emotions on Prime's face so he wasn't sure what he was feeling or thinking. And he started to have second thoughts about leaving the gifts. He want sure if Optimus would like them or not.

Seeing the nervous look on his face, Prime knew exactly what he was thinking. The first thing he did to make him feel less nervous was wrap him in a hug. "I wanted to thank you, Bumblebee, for the beautiful thoughtful gifts you left me this morning," he told him.

_"Oh. You actually liked them?" _Bee asked, hugging him back.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't why?"

Bumblebee shrugged. _"I thought you wouldn't know what Father's Day is. And then I thought you would be mad cause we disappeared yesterday, and snuck in your room this morning to decorate it. I thought you wouldn't like your room all decorated and covered in glitter."_

Prime hugged the little scout tighter and nuzzled his helm. "Why would you think that? I don't mind at all. I'll admit, I was shocked to see my room all decorated, but I was more than happy when I saw the banner and read your little messages on the cards."

_"So...you like the suprise we did for you?"_

"Like? I absolutely _love it! _In fact, I am going to leave the banner up on the wall where I can see it every time I wake up."

_"Really?"_

Optimus hugged him close again. "Yes, really. Oh, what did I do to deserve such a sweet little mech like you? What would I do without you?"

Bee giggled. _"I guess you'd be an emotional wreck without me." _His face grew serious again. _"You sure you're not mad at us for sneaking into your room and sleeping in? I know you always say that your room is off limits to everyone..."_

"Little one, it's _okay," _Optimus assured him. "I told you, I'm not mad. This means so much to me to know how you would put together something like this just to show how much you love me. And since you gave me a gift to show your love for me, allow me to give you a gift as well."

The scout tilted his helm after Prime released him. _"You're actually going to give me something?"_

"Yes. But I need you to close your optics and hold out your hands."

_"Okay!"_

Optimus smirked behind him. He was going to show Bumblebee just how much he loved him back, and prove to him that he did love his presents.

As soon as Bee held out his arms, he squealed and laughed out in surprise when he suddenly felt ten fingers wiggle against his underarms. _"AAAH! OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS!"_

"Yes? What's the matter?"

_"S-STOP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I WA-HA-HA-HASN'T READY!" _Bumblebee clamped his arms down and squirmed in place.

Prime slipped his hands free from the scout's arms. "Well are you ready now?"

_"Yeah...Wait—for what?"_

"This!" Optimus pounced on Bumblebee again, holding him to his chest by wrapping an arm around the scout's chest. Once he was secured, he brought his free hand down to Bee's exposed tummy and spidered his fingers all over the metallic surface.

Bumblebee right away twitched and giggled. He wanted to push Prime's hand away from his stomach, but at the same time Optimus leaned down to nuzzle and nip at the side of his neck.

_"O-OPTIMA-HA-HA-HAS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP! T-THAT'S—HEE-HEE-HEE—THAT TICKLES!"_

"Of course it does, little one," Prime spoke into his neck. He suddenly gasped dramatically while continuing to lightly tickle Bee's belly. "Oh no..."

_"W-What's wrong?" _Bumblebee managed to ask through giggles.

"This is bad...this is so bad."

_"What is it?" _Bee was confused now.

Optimus placed his fingertips of both hands on the scout's belly. "It seems I have lost control of my hand movements. I can't seem to control my hands anymore." Without warning, he began rapidly tickling his belly.

Bumblebee wasn't expecting that either and ended up bursting into sweet loud laughter again. _"AAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STOP IT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!" _The scout tried covering his belly, but Prime would just move his fingers elsewhere to his other tickle spots that he could reach: his neck, his arm joints, and his pedes.

"I can't stop, Bumblebee," Optimus said with a smile. "I do not have control of my hands! That and, I just want to show you how much I love you and your gifts."

_"OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! I GET IT! HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"_

Optimus moved his hands higher to the little mech's underarms. "I would, Bumblebee. I would. But I can't control my hands! It seems the happiness that you gave me from your presents has made my hands hyperactive."

Bee just giggled harder at that comment. He was squirming around uncontrollably, and had his arms pressed tightly against his sides. The tickles were starting to make him kick his legs out of reflex.

"Bumblebee, you better stop kicking your legs," Prime playfully warned. "If not, my hands will move allll the way down to your little pedes." He gently scratched under Bee's pedes, which made him bring his legs to his chest and laugh harder.

_"I-I CA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T STOP MYSELF! HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Optimus shrugged. "Fair enough. But I also cannot stop myself from doing...this!" He quickly picked up the youngling, and placed him on the berth. He held the scout's legs down with one arm while pinning him down by his chest with his other arm.

Before Bumblebee knew it, he screamed with hysterical laughter as Optimus pressed his lips against the center of his belly and blew hard. _"AAAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! OPTIMAAAAS! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" _The little scout was squirming wildly on the berth, and tried pushing Prime's helm away with his hands.

Optimus lifted his helm from Bee's stomach. "Now do you believe that I love your presents for me?"

Still trapped and panting, Bumblebee nodded. _"Yeah...I knew you'd love it."_

"And I love you too, little one."

Bee let out cute, clicking giggles as Prime planted many kisses all over his face. _"Hee-hee-hee-hee! Dad stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Y-You're so we-hee-hee-hee-heird!"_

Optimus stopped the kisses, and pretended to be angry. "Now you're calling me _weird_? I thought you just said you loved me as a father. What happened to that?"

The little scout turned his helm away, still giggling. Prime was making him laugh with his silly attitude.

_"I _do_ love you as my Dad," _he said with a silly smile under his mouthpiece. _"I love you very much."_

"That's good to hear," said Optimus. "Because as a matter of fact, I actually have something I wanted to give you."

Bee nervously shifted on the berth. _"Wait—you're not gonna tickle me again, are you?"_

"No, nothing like that." Prime released the scout. "You just wait here. I have your present outside in the hallway."

Bumblebee sat up on the berth, titling his helm a little. He didn't think Optimus would get him a gift so quickly after he just found out about his. When Optimus came into the room, Bee's optics lit up as he gasped.

_"Kitty!" _he squealed out happily, making grabbing motions with his hands. Prime was holding his old stuffed cyber kitty plushie from when Bumblebee was a sparkling. It was still in good condition, aside from it being a little dirty.

After finding the plushie stored away in the back of the base with other forgotten items, Optimus decided to wash it and give the toy back to Bumblebee—assuming he would still want it after so many years.

He was planning to suprise Bee with it later on in the evening when he was about to go to recharge, but after seeing the surprise Father's Day gifts in his room, Optimus decided he would give it to him now.

Bee's optics widened in excitement at the sight of his long lost toy, and he practically leaped on Prime to grab it. _"Kitty! Aww I missed you so much!" _He hugged his stuffed cyber kitty tightly. _"Where did you find him?"_

"I was sorting through some old bins in the back," Prime explained. "And it just so happened that I found your old toy in one of them." He watched with a smile as Bumblebee laid on his back and cuddled his plushie close.

The scout gently shook the toy, which made it emit a rattling sound from a small rattle planted inside the plush, which was his absolute favorite thing about his toy. He buried his face in the soft fur of the kitty's tummy.

"I knew you'd like to see him again," Optimus said, petting the little scout's helm. "May I see him for just a second?"

Bee was hesitant, but handed his plushie over. Prime made the stuffed cat sit up, and lean its head towards his audio receptor like if it was talking to him. "What's that, Cyber Kitty?" He glanced at Bumblebee and chuckled. "Oh that's a great idea. But I need to secure him first."

Bumblebee was wondering what Optimus was up to, but couldn't help giggling at Prime's silly acting. He squeaked in surprise when Prime pinned him down on the berth again, with his legs dangled over the edge and secured under the leader's strong chest. _"Optimus, what are you up to now?"_

"Oh, _I'm _not the one doing this voluntarily," Prime said with a playful smirk. He gestured to the little stuffed cyber kitty on top of Bee's belly. "_He's _making me do this."

Before the little scout could say anything else, he was interrupted by more loud laughter as his whole stomach vibrated when Optimus blew a loud raspberry against his tummy. And that tickled like crazy!

_"AAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONO STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! S-STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT TO MY TUMMY!"_

"Apologies, Bumblebee," Prime said while grinning into his stomach plating. "But your cyber kitty told me that it would be a great idea to tickle you silly! And that's exactly what I'm doing."

The thought of Optimus actually pretending to take orders from his kitty plushie made Bee laugh harder. In hopes of saving himself, he braced his hands against Prime's helm and tried to push him away. But every time he pushed his helm, Optimus would react by giving him another tickly raspberry, either on his upper or lower belly.

When Prime saw the first couple tears from the corner of Bumblebee's tightly shut optics, he decided to pause to give him a break. But he wasn't going to stop his playful fun.

Once the scout caught his breath, he weakly lifted his helm. _"Please Dad, stop. I...I get your point." _He closed his optics in contentment as Optimus gently caressed and stroked his helm. Since his optics were closed, he didn't know what Prime was secretly planning.

And then there it was. Bee twitched and giggled when he felt something soft stroke across his belly. It felt like a little feather trailed across his tummy. He opened his optics to see Optimus giving him an innocent look.

"What happened?"

_"You happened! I know that was you!"_

"Bumblebee, I can assure you that wasn't me." Prime gestured to the stuffed kitty. "It was him."

Bee looked at his plush toy. _"What?"_

"You see, Cyber Kitty over here thought it would be hilarious to sloooowly trace his little tail all over your stomach." While Optimus was saying that, he took the long fluffy tail of the plush cat and softly traced it all over Bumblebee's tummy.

_"Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit!!" _Bee giggled out, squirming on the berth again. _"I know tha-ha-ha-hat's you!!"_

"No it's not."

_"Yes it i-hi-hi-his!! I can see your ha-ha-ha-hand!!"_

Prime smirked before replying, "My hand is on the tail because I am trying to get Cyber Kitty to stop. But he won't let me!"

The little scout let out an adorable squeal and squirmed harder when he felt Cyber Kitty's soft little tail start slowly circling around the square metal plate where his bellybutton would be. His trapped legs were thrashing under Prime's chest and he couldn't sit still. The poor trapped youngling was trying to twist from side to side in an attempt to shake his toy kitty's tail off.

His laughter got louder and higher the longer the soft tail kept circulating around his metal bellybutton plate. He jerked violently when he felt Optimus' finger suddenly wiggle against the spot. _"AAAH! DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP DOI-HI-HI-HI-HING THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

"Oh I'm sorry, Bumblebee. My finger slipped."

Bumblebee tried pushing Prime's hand away along with his plush kitty, but the toy's fluffy tail and Optimus' sneaky servo kept coming back.

Bee perked up when he heard the rattle sound from his toy kitty. Without thinking, he actually smacked it right out of Optimus' hand. But he would soon regret his decision.

Prime gasped dramatically. "Bumblebee, how dare you! That wasn't nice what you did to Cyber Kitty. And now, Cyber Kitty is mad and is going to make you regret hitting him!"

Bumblebee squealed and shut his optics when his plushie came right at his face. He shrieked yet again when his belly was attacked with endless raspberries. Except this time, Optimus was focusing more on the spot where the little scout's bellybutton was. And this time, Prime had Bee's arms pinned down next to his sides so he couldn't even move anymore.

It was pure tickly torture for the little scout. Bee just lost it at that point, and laughed his hardest. _"AAAAAAAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDYYYYYYYYY! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! Y-YOU'RE SO-HO-HO-HO MEAN TO ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"Do you really want me to stop, little one?" Prime asked over the loud laughter.

Bee nodded frantically, slowly losing the strength to squirm around. His tummy was starting to cramp up. _"YES! YE-HE-HE-HE-HES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! Y-YOUR MA-HA-HA-HAKING MY TUMMY HURT!"_

"Oh I'm so sorry, little one. Let me take care of that." Bumblebee switched to letting out squeaky clicks and giggles when he felt his belly being peppered with many tiny kisses. Now his tummy felt all tingly!

_"Daddy-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Stop!! No-ho-ho-ho-ho!!"_

"No?" Optimus repeated. "No, it doesn't hurt here? Well okay then. I'm assuming it hurts right...here!"

Bumblebee trilled loudly and giggled harder when he felt long smooches being planted on his metal bellybutton plate. _"AAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO STOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DADDYYYYYYYYY! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE! IT TICKLES!"_

"Well none of this would've happened if you hadn't hit Cyber Kitty," the playful Prime spoke into his stomach. "And also if you hadn't had doubts about my lovely Father's Day gifts."

_"OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I GET IT! I GET I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!" _Bee's laughter got higher and squeakier when Optimus pretended to eat against his belly.

"You better apologize to Cyber Kitty if you want me to stop."

_"ALL RI-HI-HI-HI-HIGHT! I-I'M—AAAAAAAAAH!" _He was cut off when Prime decided to blow on his tummy again while shaking his helm to make the vibrating feeling worse.

"Another thing, Bumblebee," Optimus said with a teasing smile. "You are going to have to use your words. Not even I can understand what you are trying to say through your laughing and screaming."

For some reason, hearing that last comment just made Bee laugh harder. Every time he tried to apologize or say anything, Prime would press his lips on metal bellybutton plate or the center of his tummy and give him the worst raspberries ever!

_"AAAAAAAAAAH! DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP ALREADY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! PLEASE DADDY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!"_

"Then apologize to Cyber Kitty."

_"OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! KITTY, I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Bumblebee was already panting heavily and completely exhausted when Optimus finally stopped. He was too exhausted to react when Prime picked him up, and cradled him in his arms. He perked up when he heard the familiar rattling sound of his plush toy as Optimus held it out to him. Bee right away grabbed his plushie and held it close to his chest.

"It looks like Cyber Kitty has forgiven you," Prime said with a chuckle.

The scout nodded while giggling, burying his face in the soft fur of the kitty's tummy. He began giggling sweetly again when he felt the side of his face and neck being attacked with many tiny kisses. _"Daddy sto-ho-ho-hop!!"_

"I can't help myself, Bumblebee," Prime cooed. "I want to show you just how much I love you and your presents to me."

Bumblebee squeezed his plushie and giggled louder when Optimus moved further down to pepper more tickly kisses on his belly. _"Ah! Daddy-hee-hee-hee-hee!! No! Not agai-ha-ha-ha-hain!!"_

Prime ignored him and kept planting more kisses on the sensitive metallic surface. He had to place Bee down on the berth again because he was squirming in his arms and nearly fell off.

When the little scout was laying on his back again, Optimus gently pressed his face against Bee's tummy and softly nipped against the smooth surface. Bee squealed adorably and squeezed his plush kitty even tighter, kicking his legs a little.

Bumblebee's squeaky giggling turned to adorable clicking sounds when he felt Prime's lips nip and nuzzle the spot where his bellybutton was. _"Stop it!! Sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! It really tickles there!!"_

"Does it now? That's a good sigh! It means that I am showering you with the upmost affection."

_"Daddy c'mo-ho-ho-hon!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! S-Stop doing that—EEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP IT! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" _Bee squealed again laughed harder when Prime planted long smooches to his metal bellybutton plate while scribbling his fingers up and down his sides.

Optimus lifted his helm up and laughed at the sight of the youngling squeezing his optics shut while trying to cover up that sensitive spot on his belly with his plush kitty. "You think that can stop me? Watch this!"

He yanked the toy from Bumblebee's hands. But before he could do anything, Bee shot his hands upward and attempted to tickle Prime back.

Optimus jolted when he felt the scout's fingers wiggle on his sides, and he had to keep pushing Bumblebee's hands away because he would keep trying to tickle him back. But that was the worst decision Bee could ever do.

Bee immediately regretted his decision when Optimus finally pinned his arms down, and quickly bent down to press his mouth against his metal bellybutton plate and blow repeatedly while shaking his helm. "_PFFFFFFFFFF! PFFFFFFFFFF!"_

The poor little scout was lost in another fit of loud, squeaky laughter. He desperately pushed at Optimus' helm, but every push or pull to his antennas earned him another raspberry to his tummy

_"AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! DADDYYYYYYYYY! STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HAT TO MY TUMMY!"_

Optimus had to stop because Bee was suddenly coughing when he accidentally sucked in a sharp breath while laughing. He sat him up and gently patted the scout's back so he could catch his breath. "Are you all right? I'm sorry if I went a little too far."

_"No it's...it's okay," _Bumblebee answered, panting heavily. He hugged his belly while still letting out little clicking sounds. _"Aw...now you made my tummy all tingly."_

Prime chuckled, playfully rubbing the little Autobot's helm. "At least now you know just how much I love having and caring for you in my life. That is easily the best gift I can ever receive: having you as my little youngling."

Bee felt a warm sensation flow through his spark. Feeling completely overwhelmed, he threw himself against Optimus and hugged him tightly around his neck.

Prime returned the hug, pressing the young mech against his armor and nuzzling his helm. He perked up when he heard soft whimpers and felt Bumblebee's breathing suddenly shudder. "Little one, what is the matter? Why are you crying?"

_"It's just...I'm s-so happy to have you a-as my Dad,"_ the scout replied, squeezing his optics shut as he felt emotional happy tears leak from his optics.

Optimus hugged him tighter, feeling an emotional wave hit his spark. "And I am so happy to have you as mine...as my precious son." His voice cracked when he said that last part.

When they finally released each other, Prime cupped the little mech's face in his hands. "Now then, since it's still Father's Day, I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day with Smokescreen. How does that sound?"

Bee's optics lit up excitedly. _"That sounds awesome! What are we going to do? Are we doing something now? Are we going somewhere? Where are we going?"_

"Slow down, Bumblebee. I need to help Smokescreen clean himself up. He was completely covered in paint when I first walked in."

_"Oh yeah," _Bumblebee said with a giggle. _"That was because we were painting the large banner for your room."_

"Yes well, excuse me while I go help Smokescreen." Optimus went to Smokescreen's room to not only help clean him up in the wash racks, but also thank him for his presents. He had a feeling that Smokey would much likely react like Bee when he would try to talk to him at first. Luckily, he had many tricks up his sleeve to assure the young bot that he really cared for him.

When he arrived to the young bot's room, he saw Smokescreen still covered in paint and sitting cross legged on his berth with a nervous look on his face. His optics widened a little when he saw Prime walk in the room. "Optimus? What brings you here?"

Prime offered a friendly smile. "I just came here to talk. And...to help you get cleaned up." He gestured to Smokey's paint covered armor.

Smokescreen glanced down at himself and chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess I did make a mess of myself. But that was because I was painting the—" He stopped mid sentence because he wasn't sure if Optimus saw the presents in his room.

"It's okay, Smokescreen," Optimus said like if he could read what he was thinking. "I saw the presents you left for me in my room. And I must say your artwork is amazing. I just love the pictures you drew."

"Oh. Um thanks. Y-You actually liked it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...I just thought..." Smokescreen hesitated, looking down. "that it wouldn't be a good idea to you know...call you 'Dad' i-in the card I wrote you."

Optimus suprised Smokey when he wrapped him in a huge bear hug. "I don't even mind a bit, Smokescreen. I absolutely adore the message you wrote me. And you know what else I adore?"

"What?"

"You," Prime answered, nuzzling the young mech's neck.

Smokey squeaked and scrunched up his shoulder, giggling sweetly. "Eek! Optimus no! Hee-hee-hee-hee!!"

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked teasingly, still nuzzling his neck. "I just want to show you how much I love you as my little mech."

"Okay, oka-ha-ha-hay!! Hee-hee-hee!! I get it!"

Prime released him. "Very well. Now then, let me help you clean up. You're still covered in paint."

Smokescreen felt a little nervous when he said that. "Um that's okay. I can clean myself, you know."

"I know that, but don't you want to spend quality time with me? I thought you said you liked to spend time with me because you see me as a father."

Smokey thought it over for a second. He wanted to spend every possible second he could with Optimus. "I do want to spend time with you." He hugged Prime's arm. "And I'll let you give me a bath."

When they got to the wash racks, Smokescreen was placed in a large tub filled with warm water. He began purring in contentment as soon as Prime began scrubbing his back and behind his helm. Optimus knew this was going to take a while to get all the paint off of Smokey, but he was willing to stay there and help him get clean.

It was a bit hard to clean his door wings because every time the soapy cloth brushed over his wings, Smokescreen would be lost in a loud giggle fit and flap his wings wildly.

Finally, all the paint was scrubbed from his back. "Okay, now turn around so I can clean your front." Optimus could see all the paint splatters that were on Smokey's face. "Now close your optics while I clean your face." Smokescreen shut his optics while he felt the cloth scrub at his face.

"How on earth did you get paint on your face?" Optimus asked while wiping the youngling's face with the soapy cloth.

"I don't know. I was just painting, and then I suddenly got paint of my face," Smokey answered.

When his face was clean and rinsed, Optimus told him, "Now lean against me so I can clean your tummy."

Smokescreen's optics widened. "Wait, no! Please don't! I-I can clean myself there!"

"I promise, I'll do this quickly."

"No!"

"Smokescreen, please stay still for this. I only want to help clean the paint off of you. It would really break my spark if I wouldn't be able to spend this moment with you."

Smokey gave in when he heard that last sentence. "Okay," he said, leaning against the edge of the tub and letting Prime wrap an arm around his chest. He clamped his mouth shut, and let out muffled giggles when he felt the soft rag lightly scrub over his belly.

Smokescreen tugged at Optimus' arms when he kept cleaning all over his tummy. He started squirming in Prime's arms and splashing water with his kicking legs.

"Smokescreen, hold still so I can get this paint off you."

Smokey couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I CA-HA-HA-HAN'T! I CAN'T!"

Prime had to lift him up many times because Smokescreen would sink back down into the tub. As Optimus inched the cloth to his lower belly, Smokey hugged himself and moved away. "Smokescreen, will you stop moving?"

"C'mon Optimus, I can clean myself here," Smokey answered, still hugging himself.

"And I can clean you quicker if you just sit still for a few minutes." Prime sat him up again. "Now remove yourself arms so I can wash the paint off."

Smokescreen hugged himself tighter, shaking his helm. "No! It's going to tickle so badly! I just know it!"

"No it won't," Optimus said, prying his arms away. "Relax, Smokescreen. It's just a bath. It won't hurt you."

Before Smokey could say anything else, he bursted into loud laughter again as the cloth scrubbed at his tummy. But his laughs grew higher and were suddenly squeaky when the cloth inched closer to the metal plate where his bellybutton was. "AAAH! OPTIMUS NO-HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP IT!"

Optimus had to keep a firm grip on Smokescreen because he was moving and splashing around so much. "My goodness, Smokescreen. You even got paint right here." At the mention of 'here's Prime used his index finger to trace around the little metal plate. Smokey squealed and thrashed around harder. "It looks like I will need to give a thorough cleaning to this area."

Smokescreen's squeaky laughter grew higher and higher when the cloth kept circling around the sensitive little spot. "AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-OPTIMAAAAS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I'M CLEA-HEE-HEE-HEEN ALREADY!"

Prime peered in front to see Smokey's soap covered tummy. "Hmm...I don't think so. All I see is a bunch of soap and bubbles."

Smokescreen frantically wiped away the remaining soap and bubbles from his belly. "SEE?! I'M CLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEAN! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"You may be clean on the rest of your stomach, but I still see a spot of paint right here." Optimus tapped a finger on Smokey's metal bellybutton plate.

Smokescreen giggled harder, and pushed his hand away. "NO-HO-HO I DO-HO-HO-HO-HON'T! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I-I'M FINE THERE!"

Prime smirked behind him. "How can you tell? You can't even see properly!" He suddenly scooped a handful of water and splashed Smokescreen's face.

Smokey squeaked in suprise, and raised his hands to wipe the dripping water from his optics. At that moment when he was briefly distracted, Optimus dropped the cloth and used his index finger to wiggle against the sensitive metal plate.

Smokescreen shrieked adorably loudly and thrashed around violently. "AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP IT! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"I know you are begging Daddy to stop, little one," Prime said teasingly. "But this spot of paint doesn't seem to be coming off with the wash cloth. So therefore, I must use my servo to scrape it off."

Smokey did everything he could to protect that ticklish spot of his: he tried pulling his legs to his chest, he tried pushing Optimus' hands away, he tried twisting to his side or back, he even tried tickling him back to get him to stop. But no matter what he did, Prime's wiggling finger just seemed to follow.

And trying to tickle Prime back was a bad idea. It just earned him more vigorous tickles to his metal bellybutton plate. And it also placed him in an inescapable position: he was tilted back against the edge of the tub so that his back was arched and his tummy was exposed so he couldn't move much anymore.

Once he was secured, Optimus softly circled the metal plate with his finger before wiggling it fast. Smokescreen rocked from side to side while laughing his hardest. He splashed water everywhere with his legs that kicked all over the place. "AAAAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DADDY PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! I-I'M CLEAN ALREADY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"

"Are you?"

Smokey nodded frantically. "YES! YE-HE-HE-HE-HES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT TO MY TUMMY!"

"Well since you asked so nicely and politely, I will let you catch your breath." Optimus let go of Smokescreen, and chuckled when he saw the youngling limply fall back into the tub.

He cleaned the rest of Smokey quickly, but it still took a while because whenever the soft cloth caressed over one of his tickle spots—and he had many of them—Smokescreen would get lost in another laughing fit and be splashing in the tub.

"Smokescreen, keep your arms up!"

"I-I CA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T!"

"Smokescreen, hold still! I can't clean you if you're moving around so much."

"I STILL CA-HA-HA-HAN'T! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I-IT TICKLES TOO-HOO-HOO-HOO MUCH!"

"No kicking, little one. I need to scrub under your pedes."

"NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! NO MORE! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!"

Finally after so much struggling and splashing, Smokey's bath was finally over. Once he dried himself, Optimus helped him out of the tub. Prime even had to dry his face and chest because Smokescreen managed to splash him with soapy water.

Optimus once again embraced him in a warm hug. "I want to thank you once again for your beautiful, thoughtful gifts today."

Smokey hugged him back. "Your welcome, Dad." His optics widened and he blushed a little when he realized what he just said. "Oh, s-sorry."

"It's okay, Smokescreen. I don't mind."

"A-Are you sure?" the young bot asked hesitantly. "'Cause I feel like I shouldn't since I might be, you know...disrespecting you by calling you that."

"No, no, it's fine," Optimus assured him. "You are not disrespecting me. I know you see me as a father figure to you, and that is completely fine. You don't have to feel ashamed, or scared, or embarrassed to call me that."

Smokescreen still didn't look so convinced, so Prime decided to prove it to him. "I can see you have doubts. But do not worry, I shall convince you within a few seconds."

"No Optimus. Really, I don't feel like—what?" The youngling's optics widened when he was suddenly held in a cradling position. Before he could say anything, Prime interrupted him.

"No need to disagree with me, Smokescreen. I adore having you as my little mech. I have room in my spark for another precious little sparkling like you."

Smokey pouted. "I'm not _that _little."

"I completely disagree. You are little to me, and you always will be." Optimus brought him to his face, and began softly nuzzling his tummy. He smiled when he heard Smokescreen's adorable little giggles. "See? You're just my adorable little sparkling."

"O-Optima-ha-ha-ha-has!! Sto-ho-ho-hop!! N-Not again!!"

Smokey cringed and giggled madly as the tingly feeling spread all over his stomach again. He began squirming a little in Prime's arms.

"Is my little one trying to get away?" Optimus asked teasingly. "I don't think so!" He placed him on the ground, and covered the young mech's face with a towel.

Before Smokescreen could react or even blink, he screamed with hysterical laughter as his belly was attacked with endless raspberries. "AAAAAAAAAH! DADDYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO PLEASE! STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! NOT AGA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAIN!"

Smokey right away grabbed onto Prime's antennas and squeezed them hard. When his kicking legs started to prevent Optimus from continuing, he held them still by wrapping on arm around them and then using his other arm to pin Smokescreen down by his chest.

Since Smokey still had his face covered by the towel, he wasn't able to see Prime taking a deep breath. He didn't see him leaning down to his belly. All he felt were his lips being pressed against the patch of metal where his bellybutton was, and the strong vibrating feeling that spread all over his stomach. He even felt a little tingle in his arms and legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! DADDY STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Smokey was squirming around so much, he almost looked like a fish out of water.

Optimus lifted his helm for a moment. "Oh I would, little one. But you still do not seem so convinced about calling me your Dad. And for that reason, I must show you that I don't mind at all." Then he bent his helm down to plant hundreds of tiny, ticklish kisses all over Smokescreen's belly.

Smokey twitched and giggled loudly at the soft kisses that tickled his tummy. He flinched with a cute squeal whenever a long kiss was planted right on the spot where his bellybutton would be. "Daddy-hee-hee-hee-hee!! S-Stop doi-hi-hi-hi-hing that!! That tickles so-ho-ho-ho much!!"

"I should stop? What about you? You aren't even trying to stop me!" Optimus was right; Smokescreen still had his hands on his antennas, but he didn't try to push Prime away. He just let him keep giving him lots of tummy kisses. "Could it perhaps be that you..._like _being tickled?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, still giggling. "W-What? No-ho-ho-ho!! T-That's a li-hi-hi-hi-hie!!"

Prime narrowed his optics in a playful threatening manner. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No! No I'm no-ho-ho-hot!!"

"Then just tell me the truth," Prime said as he spidered his fingers all over Smokey's upper and lower belly. "Do you honestly like being tickled? Especially by me?"

Smokescreen's only response was his child-like giggles. He wasn't even looking at Prime. He had his optics squeezed shut. He squeezed them tighter and giggled harder when he felt a single finger trace around his metal bellybutton plate.

"I need you to tell me the truth," he heard Optimus say. "You like it when I tickle you, don't you little one?"

Smokey shook his helm while still giggling. "N-No! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! No I do-ho-ho-ho-hon't!!"

"Yes you do. I can tell. I just want you to admit it." When Smokescreen still didn't answer, Optimus carefully sat on top of his legs and pinned his arms down next to his sides. Then he bent down to press his mouth against the patch of metal where the youngling's bellybutton would be and blew loudly. "_PFFFFFFFFFF!"_

Smokescreen shrieked and got lost in another laughing fit. "AAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

"Just admit it, little one. You love it when you are being tickled by me." The playful leader moved upward to blow another raspberry where Smokey's ribs would be. And that tickled even worse! It sent violent ticklish shivers all over his upper and lower belly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! N-NO I DO-HO-HO-HO-HON'T!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Smokescreen. I know you like this. And guess what? Your Daddy loves to tickle you too." He switched to blow on the other side and then back down to Smokey's tummy, each time making him laugh harder and harder. "Just admit it. You love being tickled and always will. This is a judgment free zone."

When Smokescreen still shook his helm and refused to say anything, he got simultaneously tickled in two spots: on his door wings and on his belly. Optimus sat him up and used one hand to tickle the sensitive wings while his other hand softly raked and poked at his tummy.

And poor Smokey just flopped to his side, pressing his wings flag while hugging himself. But all that laughing was starting to weaken him, and pretty soon he didn't even have the strength to protect himself anymore. So he had to endure having his door wings tickled mercilessly, but also his belly and even his metal bellybutton plate tickled by Prime's evil wiggling fingers.

Smokescreen couldn't take it anymore! So he finally gave in. "OKAY! OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I-I LOVED BE-HEE-HEE-HEING TICKLED! I LOVE IT! A-AND I AHA-HA-HA-HA-HALWAYS WILL! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOW PLEASE...STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Optimus grinned behind the youngling's back when he finally admitted the truth. He released him, and chuckled when he saw Smokey fall limply to the floor while letting out sob-like giggles. It took several long minutes for him to finally catch his breath and have the strength to stand up.

When Prime helped him to his pedes, he gave Smokescreen one last hug. "Don't ever doubt that I will get angry if you call me your father because I won't. I love you, little one. And I care for you very much with all my spark."

Smokey started to get a little teary, but they were tears of emotional happiness. He tightly hugged Optimus back. "I-I know," he answered quietly. "Thank you...f-for everything. You've really got me through many obstacles. If it wasn't for you and your endless support and compassion, I-I feel like I'd be in a much different place."

For a while, the two Autobots were wrapped in each other's embrace. They were simply enjoying the silence between them. Finally, Optimus pulled away and spoke.

"Now then, since the day is still not over...how about you join Bumblebee and I for some quality time together? Just the three of us."

Smokey's optics lit up. "R-Really? You really mean that?"

"Absolutely. I was thinking we could spend some time enjoying the sunset atop of the sand dunes. No one is around for miles so it is safe for us to stay in Bot mode."

Smokescreen felt a wave of excitement. He bounced up and down in excitement. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He dashed out the door like a rocket. Prime shook his helm with a smile and followed.

Bumblebee was just as excited as Smokescreen when he heard that the three of them were going to spend time together for the rest of the day. They were so excited, they didn't even wait for Optimus as soon as they were on the road.

When they all finally made it to the sand dunes, both younglings were awestruck at what they saw. Huge, monstrous sized piles of desert sand were stretched for endless miles across the horizon. It was such a beautiful sight to see.

But they were also curious to the sudden new feeling that they felt underneath their pedes. The sand felt warm and soft, and seem to sink with every step they took.

The first thing Bee and Smokey wanted to do was climb to the top and tumble all the way down. And that's what they did. Optimus sat cross-legged at the bottom, watching his two younglings play and tumble down the sand dunes and enjoying their cute child-like giggles.

When they got tired of constant climbing, Bumblebee and Smokescreen laid on the warm sand and tried making snow angels.

"Optimus, come on and join us! This is fun!" said Smokey.

"That's all right. I actually prefer to watch you."

_"Pleeeease?" _Bee begged. _"This is actually really fun, and—Aaaah!" _The scout jolted with a squeal when he all of a sudden felt something crawl across his stomach. When he looked down, he saw a strange black colored bug with big front claws and a curvy sharp-looking tail crawling on his belly.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the creature that was on him was a scorpion. Luckily, the scorpion posed no threat to Bumblebee. It was simply just curious of its new surroundings, and wanted to explore this new environment. The small creature's many tiny moving legs tickled his belly, and made Bee squirm and giggle.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Smokescreen asked, sitting up.

_"T-There's a scorpion on me-hee-hee-hee!" _Bumblebee managed to say through his giggles. _"Quick, g-get it aha-ha-ha-ha-off!"_

Smokey carefully flicked the creature off of his little brother's tummy. "Better?"

Bee sighed. _"Yes. It tickled, but it felt kinda nice since it was so small. Aw now I miss the little scorpion."_

"Ooh! Found one!" Smokescreen exclaimed. He showed Bee the scorpion that was crawling around in his palm. He let the creature crawl around on his arm, giggling a little at the tingly feeling. "You were right. It tickles, but it feels nice."

_"Told ya. Oooh! Smokey, let him crawl on your tummy. It feels all tingly and funny."_

Smokescreen shrugged and laid on his back. He carefully placed the scorpion on his belly, and giggled even harder as it's tiny legs spidered all over his sensitive stomach plating.

While the two were messing around with the scorpion, they were both making Optimus anxious. "Will you two stop messing around with that creature? Just leave it alone."

"Sorry, Optimus," they both said. Smokey quickly flicked the scorpion off him.

"Hey, Optimus? You wanna try penguin sliding with us?" Smokescreen asked hesitantly.

"Penguin sliding?" Prime repeated. "What is that?"

"It's when you climb to the top of a really big sand dune, and then you slid down on your tummy—you know, like the penguins do," Smokey explained.

Optimus tilted his helm a little. "And you want me to...participate with you by doing this?" Both younglings nodded.

_"Please?" _Bumblebee asked sweetly, making puppy eyes with his optics. _"It's really fun. And didn't you say you wanted to spend some fun time with us? Well this is fun for all three of us."_

Prime shook his helm with a smile. "Oh all right. Just show me how this goes."

Both younglings came over to him, grabbed his hands, and practically yanked him up. Holding hands, they walked him up to the top of the tall sand dune.

"All right, now what am I supposed to do?"

_"It's easy," _said Bee. _"You just lie down on your tummy, and then push yourself so you slide down."_

"Like this. Watch." Smokey got down and demonstrated. He slid all the way to the bottom on his belly, giggling the whole way down. "See?" he called from the bottom. "It's easy. And then you just dust yourself off." He brushed the sand and dust from his front.

_"C'mon Optimus," _Bumblebee said, tugging on his arm. _"I'll slide down with you."_

Optimus reluctantly nodded, and got down on his knees. He laid on his stomach like Bee told him to.

_"Now just push yourself forward." _They both slowly inched forward, and then slid rapidly down the mountain of sand.

Prime was a bit dazed at first since it was his first time ever doing something like that. But he had to admit, it did seem fun. "Well, that was...thrilling." Both young Autobots laughed at his response.

"Again! Again!" Smokey said like an excited child, tugging at Optimus' arm.

For almost and hour, the three kept climbing back up the dune and sliding down on their bellies like penguins. They were all having way too much fun to stop. But they eventually did because they were tired and out of breath.

They sat at the top again, sitting together and admiring the sunset. Prime wrapped an arm around both of them, hugging them close. After a few minutes, he suddenly felt them trying to climb up on his shoulders. He tried to get them off, but they just giggled and clung tighter to his armor.

He sighed, and let his two younglings wrap their arms around his neck. They were clinging onto his back like newborn monkeys. Prime suddenly let out a choking sound when Bee and Smokey's arms wrapped tighter around his neck.

He quickly pried them off, and they laid on the floor while laughing. "Be careful," Optimus told them in a fatherly tone. "You both nearly crushed my neck." Both younglings giggled harder.

Prime suddenly narrowed his optics playfully at them. "Oh you think that's funny? Just wait until we get back to base, and I both give you a bath."

Immediately, Bumblebee and Smokescreen stopped laughing and gasped. They hugged themselves tightly, and Prime couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction.

"No! Don't even think about it!"

_"We don't even need a bath!"_

"Oh yes you do," Prime said, gesturing to them. "You're both all dusty and full of sand on your fronts." Both younglings looked down, and quickly dusted themselves off.

"There. See?"

_"Perfectly clean."_

Optimus shook his helm with a smile. "You two are just too afraid to let me clean you up because—oh that's right. Because you are both too ticklish. I almost forgot."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee felt offended when Prime said that. They both scoffed.

"I think you misunderstand, Optimus," said Smokey. "I think what you meant to say was—" He pointed at Bee. "Because Bee's too ticklish for that."

_"No I'm not," _Bee argued back.

"Yeah you are."

"You both are misunderstanding here," said Optimus. "I have been with you each long enough to know that, yes, you both are extremely ticklish." Bee and Smokey blushed at that comment. "But I know that you both like it. And that is no secret. Sometimes you want me to tickle you before we go to recharge, sometimes you want me to tickle you awake in the morning." The leader chuckled to himself, recalling the past memories. "And sometimes you both just randomly walk up to me, and simply ask me to tickle you right there on the spot. Even _right now _I can tell that you both want me to tickle you."

Again, both younglings blushed. It was true; they were both inching closer to Prime, raising their arms a little or exposing their stomachs.

"Is it that obvious?" Smokescreen asked shyly.

Optimus nodded. "Very."

_"W-Well...will you anyways?" _Bumblebee softly asked.

"Absolutely." Prime narrowed his optics at them again. "But first, I must decide...which one of you shall I tickle to death first?" He shifted his gaze at both younglings, already making them giggle and shift in anticipation.

"Should I start with the littlest one?" He leaned towards Bee, who giggled and shook his helm. "Or with the oldest one?" He glanced at Smokey, who shrunk a little and backed away. "You know what? I'll start with the oldest one first."

Smokescreen let out a squeak of surprise, and quickly scooted away. He felt both panic and excitement rise in his chest. But once he saw Optimus closing in on him, his fear took over and he tried to make a run for it.

But he didn't get very far until Prime grabbed him, and pulled him to his chest. "You're not going anywhere, Smokescreen," he heard Optimus' playful voice above him. "Not until I have succeeded in tickling you until you pass out."

Smokey squirmed in his grip. "No! I don't want that!" he whined through his giggles. "I don't wanna pass out!"

"Hmm...very well," Prime said. When he heard Smokescreen sigh in relief, he said, "I'll just tickle you until you cry!"

Before Smokey could protest, he right away started laughing loudly when Optimus began tickling under his arm joints. "AAAH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO WAIT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I WASN'T READY!"

Optimus paused for a brief moment. "Are you ready now?"

Smokescreen quickly caught his breath. "For...For what?"

"This!" Smokey squealed before falling into another fit of laughter as his underarms were being attacked by Prime's tickling hands. He tightly pressed his arms against his sides, but all that did was trap the moving fingers against him. Smokescreen eventually slid on his back, still squirming around while kicking his legs.

"Is it too much for you handle, little one?" Prime asked teasingly. Before Smokey could answer, he interrupted him by digging his fingers deeper under his arms, making Smokey squeal and laugh harder.

"AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO PLEASE! T-THAT REALLY—HA-HA-HA—TICKLES!"

"Well of course. It's supposed to! That's what you wanted, Smokescreen." Optimus finally wriggled his hands free, and let the youngling have a breather.

Smokey actually surprised Prime by trying to tickle him back. He only did that because he wanted Optimus to retaliate. And he did.

Prime glared playfully at him, and then attacked him by going for his belly. Smokescreen's belly was very ticklish so the moment he felt the wiggling fingers, he squirmed more violently and started screeching laughter.

"AAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! STOP IT! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Smokey tried rolling on his side to protect his tummy, but Optimus still managed to slip his fingers through.

When it got harder to target his stomach, Prime positioned Smokescreen on his back and quickly pinned his arms down next to his sides. Smokey was still panting, and his cheek plates felt hot.

"Now...what should I do to a sneaky little mech who attempts to tickle me back?" Smokescreen giggled sweetly and squirmed in anticipation as he saw Optimus slowly bend his helm down to his belly. But before Prime did anything, he quickly brushed the remaining dirt and dust from Smokey's stomach. "How about I...eat you!"

Smokey squealed adorably and giggled loudly as Optimus nipped at the sensitive surface of his tummy. "EEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! O-OPTIMAAAAS! Y-YOU KNOW I CA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T STAND THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

Prime lifted his helm a little. "Oh I know. But I also know for a fact that you cannot stand...this!" He pressed his lips against the center of his belly, and blew loud and hard. "_PFFFFFFFFFF!"_

Smokescreen jolted and laughed his hardest. The vibrating feeling was unbearably tickly, and he couldn't stand it. "AAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

While Smokey was getting tortured, Bumblebee sat nearby and was giggling at everything that was happening.

"BEE! BEE, HELP ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" Smokescreen cried out.

_"Okay! I'll help you, Smokey." _Bee said, grinning. He sat on his legs and began scratching at his pedes.

Smokescreen jolted again and twitched his legs. "AAAAH! BEE WHAT ARE YOU DOI-HI-HI-HI-HING?!"

_"I'm helping you."_

"B-BUT NO-HO-HO-HOT LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

"You should have been more specific, Smokescreen," Optimus said, now sitting above his helm and pinning his wrists down next to his helm. "But I know that you have your limits. So Bumblebee and I will stop tickling you once you start tearing up."

And just like that, they went back to tickling the poor trapped Autobot. Prime continued to blow endless tickly raspberries all over Smokey's tummy while Bee tickled his pedes.

Poor Smokescreen couldn't do a thing to save himself. He was slowly getting weaker and weaker by his own laughter.

"STOP IT PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!" He shrieked when he felt another raspberry being blown higher where his ribs would be. "AAAAAAAAH! DADDY NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STO-HO-HO-HOP ALREADY!"

Optimus grinned into his stomach plating. "I would...after I see the first tears of laughter."

"NO WA-HA-HA-HA-HAY!"

Prime shrugged and went back to nipping and blowing raspberries all over Smokey's tummy. Bee continued tickling his pedes, too. On one ped, he slowly stroked his fingers up and down and on the other, he gently scratched the surface.

Smokescreen really hoped the tears of laughter would come. His belly and sides were already starting to cramp up from laughing so much. He kept telling Optimus over and over that he was already crying laughter, but Prime took one look at his optics and said he didn't see any tears yet.

Smokey was ready to lose it, with both his belly and pedes being tickled simultaneously and mercilessly. But he was thankful when Prime blew against the metal plate where his bellybutton was because that finally made his optics start leaking tears of mirth.

"OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! I'M CRYING ALREADY! NOW STOP I-HI-HI-HIT PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

Poor Smokescreen was completely exhausted and out of breath when Optimus and Bumblebee released him. He wiped the remaining tears from his optics.

"Are you all right?"

Smokey nodded tiredly. "Kind of."

"Well you need to recover quickly so now you and I can go after Bumblebee."

Hearing his name, Bee perked up with a dreaded look on his face. Smokescreen's optics lit up and he flashed a playful, evil grin at his little brother who just swallowed hard.

He was about to make a run for it when Smokey quickly tackled him, and dragged him back towards Optimus. Smokey noticed how Bee wasn't even putting up much of fight to free himself. "What's the matter with you, Bee?" he said, smirking. "Why aren't you trying to run away or anything?" The little scout just blushed and giggled.

"Fun fact about Bumblebee," Prime pitched in. "Since he's still so little, he still has those sparkling instincts that make him crave and enjoy something like tickling. It's almost comforting for him."

"Really?" Smokescreen looked down at Bumblebee, who nodded shyly. Smokey flashed a playful evil smirk. "Well then I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer then!"

Optimus watched with a smile as Smokescreen began tickling his little brother's underarms. When he managed to slightly tire Bee out, he let him rest before Prime came over and sat him up.

He tucked his hands under Bee's arms, letting him lean against his chest. "Let me help you out, Smokescreen." Prime felt Bumblebee shift nervously. "After all, this is a very common Earth tradition to give the littlest family member all the special attention." While saying that, Optimus slowly began wiggling his fingers underneath Bee's arms. The little scout immediately tensed up, and began giggling sweetly.

"Oh yeah," Smokescreen said, sitting down on Bumblebee's legs. "I almost forgot about that. Don't worry, Bee. We'll make sure you receive alllll our unconditional love and affection."

Bee giggled in anticipation, and shifted around. While Prime has him secured by his arms, Smokey was now able to attack his belly. He started with slow, teasing scratches before wiggling all of his fingers rapidly against the sensitive plating.

_"AH! SMOKEY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! SMOKEY NO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Smokescreen, go ahead and give him some kisses," Optimus said. "He likes that."

Smokey nodded, and leaned his helm down to pepper the entire surface of Bee's tummy with tiny ticklish kisses. That made Bumblebee twitch and giggle even harder.

_"SMOKEY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Y-YOU'RE SO WEI-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEIRD!"_

Smokescreen quickly lifted up his helm. "Optimus, did you hear what he just called me?" he asked in a mock anger tone.

"I heard him," Prime said, nodding. He tightened his grip on Bee's arms, and lifted them up a little. "And you know what that means."

Bumblebee's optics widened. _"Wait, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Smokey!"_

Smokescreen grinned at his nervously squirming brother under him. "Oh so _now _you wanna apologize? Just a few seconds ago, you called me weird."

_"I'm sorry! I take it back!"_

Smokey's face softened. "Okay. I forgive you."

_"Phew...really?"_

"Not!"

Bee shrieked and laughed loudly as his underarms were attacked by Smokey's rapidly moving fingers. The worst part was that he couldn't even pull his arms down because Optimus was holding them up.

_"AAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SMOKEY NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"_

"Then you better apologize to Smokescreen for your salty language," said Prime, holding his arms up a little higher. "And quickly."

_"OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I-I'M—AAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Smokey cut him off by leaning down and blowing a loud raspberry against Bee's tummy. "_PFFFFFFFFFF!"_

"_S-SMOKEY STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

Smokescreen lifted his helm from Bee's stomach. "If you want me to stop, you gotta say you're sorry first."

_"W-Well you won't let me!"_

"Okay, relax. I'll stop. I won't interrupt, I promise."

Just as Bumblebee was about to speak again, he shrieked with laughter when he felt Optimus start to tickle under his arms. Now Smokescreen joined in, continuing to tickle his belly.

_"O-OPTIMUS! SMOKEY! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! Y-YOU'RE BOTH SO-HO-HO MEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEN!"_

Prime and Smokey pretended to be offended.

"You think we are mean now, huh?" Optimus said.

"You want us to show you mean?" Smokey said, grinning playfully. "We'll show you mean!"

Bee screamed with hysterical laughter as both his underarms and pedes were being tickled simultaneously and mercilessly. Smokescreen was sitting on his left leg while he tucked his right ankle under his arm, and gently scratched at the surface. He went from teasing strokes to hard scratches, each time making the little scout laugh harder and harder.

With all his loud laughing, Bumblebee eventually slid onto his back because he couldn't sit upright anymore with Optimus vigorously tickling his arm joints. They both had to stop for a moment because Bee was suddenly coughing through his laughs.

"Whoa. Is he okay?" Smokescreen asked worriedly.

"Oh he's fine," Optimus assured him. "It's just that sometimes Bumblebee accidentally inhales too sharply when he's laughing. But he's fine. Right, little one?" Bee nodded, wiping his optics a little.

"Well do you want us to stop?" Smokey asked. To his surprise, the little scout shook his helm. "Really? You don't want me to stop?" Again, Bee shyly shook his helm. Smokescreen felt his spark melt when Bumblebee actually grabbed his hand, and placed it on his tummy.

"How sweet," said Prime. "He wants you to continue."

Smokey looked down and saw how eager his little brother looked. Grinning, he slowly inched his wiggling fingers towards his belly and smiled as Bee giggled and squirmed in anticipation. "Geez, Bee. I'm not even touching you yet!

Smokescreen continued to tease the little scout, moving his fingers close to his belly before pulling them away again. "Here it comes, Bee Bee!" he cooed in a playful voice. "Here it comes! I'm going to get ya!"

He waited for Bumblebee to shut his optics before he leaned down to press his mouth against the patch of metal where his bellybutton was, and blew hard. "_PFFFFFFFFFF!_"

Bee shrieked adorably, and started kicking his legs. _"EEEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! SMOKEYYYYYY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"_

He right away grabbed the sides of Smokescreen's helm and pulled. Smokey winced as Bumblebee was tugging hard at his audio receptors. "Ow. Bee, stop pulling."

"Be careful," Optimus warned him with a grin. "Bumblebee is a puller and a grabber."

"Yeah. No kidding," Smokey said, plucking Bee's fingers off his helm. "So...now you're trying to rip my helm off?" Bumblebee giggled at the playful tone Smokescreen was using. "Oh you think that's funny? You think that's real funny, huh? Well let me make you laugh even more!"

Smokescreen gently pressed his face against his little brother's tummy, and started blowing more raspberries against the surface. Except this time, he was shaking his helm while blowing to increase the tickling sensation. And that made it so. Much. Worse!

_"AAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SMOKEY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! D-DADDY! HELP ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"You need help, little one?" Prime asked. Bee nodded frantically. "All right. I'll help you."

Bumblebee was expecting Optimus to make Smokescreen stop, but he did the complete opposite. Prime sat him up again, pressed his lips against the side of his neck, and blew repeatedly.

Bee squealed adorably, and let out loud clicking giggles. _"EEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DADDYYYYYYYYY! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" _He shrieked again when he felt Smokey's fingers wiggle vigorously where his ribs would be, while making that silly trilling sound.

"_Trrrrrrrrrrrr!! Trrrrrrrrrrrr!!"_

_"SMOKEYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

Bumblebee tried scrunching up his shoulders to protect his neck. He was relieved when Prime finally stopped blowing against his neck. But that relief didn't last long because Smokey was still nipping at his tummy.

The little scout tried turning on his side to protect his belly, but that made things worse because Smokescreen would say, "Oh, you want me to tickle you here? Okay!"

And he would blow more tickly raspberries either on his ribs or side.

_"SMOKEY! PLEEEEASE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

Smokescreen saw how he made his little brother laugh himself to tears so he decided to give him a break. Poor Bumblebee was panting heavily, and hugging his stomach.

Smokey picked him up and cradled him in his lap. "Are you okay?" Bee nodded. He snuggled up against his big brother.

"I hope you both had fun today," Optimus said.

"We did," both younglings said in unison.

Prime glanced up at the sky, and saw that it was starting to get dark. The stars were starting to be visible in the clear desert sky. "It's getting late now. We should head back to base and get some recharge."

"Wait!" Smokey exclaimed. "Before we go..." He glanced down at Bee in his lap. "I think Bee Bee wants me to tickle him again." He was right; Bumblebee was tugging at his arm and rubbing his hand against his tummy.

"You just love it when I tickle you. Don't you, Bee Bee?" Smokescreen cooed. He pinned the scout's arms next to his sides. "And I love to tickle you, too. You're just so cute!"

Bee blushed at that last comment. He shifted around in anticipation when he saw Smokey slowly lean his helm down to his stomach. He took a deep breath, pressed his mouth against his little brother's metal bellybutton plate, and blew the longest and hardest raspberry. "_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"_

Bumblebee screamed and laughed his absolute hardest. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SMOKEYYYYYYYYYYY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! PLEASE! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!"_

Optimus watched with a smile as Smokey continued his tickling fun until Bee quickly laughed himself to tears again. He admired how the two younglings shared a close brotherly bond, even though they weren't related.

When Smokescreen finally stopped, he cradled Bumblebee again in his lap. He caressed his helm, and rocked him a little until he managed to lull Bee into recharge.

"Should we head back now?" Smokey whispered to Optimus. He gestured to his sleeping little brother in his lap. "He's getting kinda heavy."

Prime chuckled softly and nodded. He commed Ratchet for a ground bridge, and they quietly walked through so they wouldn't disturb the still sleeping scout that was clinging to Smokescreen.

For the rest of the night, all three mechs slept together in Optimus' room. Prime had both his arms wrapped around his little ones like a protective father. From that day forward, Optimus silently promised himself that he would be the father figure to those two younglings who weren't able to experience the comfort and affection of a real father back on Cybertron during the war. After they both took the time to show how much he really meant to them, Prime had something to look forward to every day.

**THE END**


End file.
